


Protests

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous doesn't back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protests

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [January25th](http://january25th.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

"Don't."

Marvelous didn't answer commands from his first mate. He didn't have to. He was the Captain.

"Marvelous, st-"

Catching Joe's stupid mouth with his own was the best course of action Marvelous had in front of him, and he took it. It shut Joe up pretty effectively, and he knew his choice had been apt when his hand fumbling with Joe's belt buckle was met not with further protests but with a soft moan.

Marvelous withdrew, but only slightly, kept his lips pressed to Joe's as he spoke, forcing Joe's lips to mimic his own. "You talk too much."


End file.
